User talk:~Crow~
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Crowfeather01 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dawnsong2 (Talk) 00:45, December 22, 2012 Can I adopt Stormpaw? Crowfeather01 (talk) 13:58, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Ello me!Crowfeatherthe Warrior Geek~ 22:35, March 12, 2013 (UTC) HELLO ME ONCE AGAIN D: 408542_583138598379211_926907537_n.jpg|me and max (yes i know, im ugly) 312371_583138975045840_152994041_n.jpg|Itsy Bell 321013_583123415047396_2054005332_n.jpg|Tiger and Itsy Bell 299672_583131265046611_1335607374_n.jpg|Sunshine and one of the tabbies (not sure witch one so i cant tell you) 19392_583137528379318_515398976_n.jpg|Itsy lookin' like a hunter 537841_583128931713511_1916305943_n.jpg|Sunshine doing …… something Check daily for more pics. Avril Lavigne fangirl by heart Your not ugly!! Your cute!! Crowfeather01 (talk) 02:09, January 15, 2013 (UTC) I am very ugly. Avril Lavigne fangirl by heart Your list of cat pics has been updated Avril Lavigne fangirl by heart 03:00, February 4, 2013 (UTC) -derp- Ohai. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 03:22, February 5, 2013 (UTC) ? I thought you were leaving... If you aren't, YAY, and take no notice to my email. FtP Fangirl| Free Mago! Should my new username be .Iceheart? ''' 06:46, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Dawn I did and you can take notice of my email I sent you. It's been tough lately so I have not been able to think and it's hard..Crowfeather... Don't waste life use it... (talk) 13:46, February 18, 2013 (UTC) HELLO ME! Crowfeatherthe Warrior Geek~ 22:28, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ;( I'm so sorry about Kirbie. May StarClan light your path. If you like, I might be able to do a Hangout tomorrow.Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 05:08, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Little note Hey Crow, I think you should stop posting pictures on cats you don't own, because they may or not like it. Inactive cats are okay, but cats that are just made and roleplayed by an active user will get their own picture sooner or later. Thanks~ Alright I'm going to ask people who made cats who wants them.Crowfeather [[User talk:Crowfeather01|The ''Warriors Geek]] 20:39, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's a good idea not to, but thanks for the help~ They can find a picture they want on their own, since it's not that hard. To get edits, how about roleplay instead? 20:42, April 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sorry, the internet was being stupid e.e I won't be on tomorrow, so send my greetings to others ;) Have a good time on chat! We need to have a staff meeting LOL xD ¬Dawn (not signed iiin!) Re:Chat Sorry. I had to go. Had stuff to do. :/ JFJ|''Praying for those injured in the Boston Bombings.'' 23:42, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey How's the snow been? YES, I DO KNOW. DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 09:36, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Good. It's gone. And what is the YES I DO KNOW about..?Crowfeather [[User talk:Crowfeather01|The Warriors Geek]] 17:03, May 18, 2013 (UTC) About the snow xDDDDD DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 22:04, May 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: What is it supposed to be used for...? 22:48, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Its ok. Im still learning here so a little over caution might be ok :P User:WolfRunner (talk)WolfRunner Moo ASDF YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW. BTW, IN TWO WEEKS, I CAN USE GOOGLE HANGOUT AGAIN ASDF OMG DON'T LEAVE I LUV YOUUUUU. YOU'RE BY BEST FRIEND HERE -huggles- DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 06:34, June 26, 2013 (UTC) CROWWWWWWW= Crow, where are you....? The wiki needs you to come back. You're our chat mod, and we can't afford to lose another member, especially an important one. 15:21, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Of course we want you! What makes you think that? 16:16, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Aww... but everyone here loves you. DOn't worry. 17:18, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Chat? User:WolfRunner (talk) 17:54, June 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner CHAT Get on chat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rosepetal123 (talk) 12:32, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Rose I'm on chat now :) User:WolfRunner (talk) 20:54, June 28, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner I'm on chat :3 Ok, hi, I'm Dawn (Takeachance32) And I have a message for you...from Blueheart232. I'm sorry I waited so long to give it to you, I was in shock when she gave it to me and I really didn't know you or her really well. I wanted to tell you sooner, but again I was in shock and I was scared so please don't be mad at me for not telling you sooner, but I thought this needed to be said. She messaged this to me on facebook when I had one. But here it is. Nikki- Crow, I want you to know that this was my last resort. I tried everything, but the only thing that made me happy was either you or my ex. boyfriend Night. I'm sorry but if I don't do this, then I might never be happy again because I'm getting transfered to a new home with one parent (mother) and no other kids. She lives in a extremlly small house and from what I can tell, she's drunk all the time. She also has no internet connections. If I go there then I could die one night, so I thought it was better to do it now. So Crow, just know that I love you and that I will never forget your efforts to save my soul. Rest in peace... Nikki (talk) Hey crow would you like to chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:19, July 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm on Crow :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:43, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I think I emailed you. If not then i'll try again.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:17, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Crow :) i just wanted to let you know that i have summer school and it ends at 11:00 (starts at 9:30) I'll most likely be on at 11:35.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:50, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I'll be on chat waiting for ya ;)Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:36, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat Wanna chat? :) (if you have time)Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:11, July 11, 2013 (UTC) CROW HANGOUT? QUICK DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 23:44, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ASDF GET ON NOW D: DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 22:49, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:12, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Vote http://warriors-rp.wikia.com/wiki/%7Ewarriors_rp%7E_Wiki:Demotion_Votes Vote c: 08:42, July 20, 2013 (UTC) HI MEEEE Crowfeather/Sig 13:52, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm gonna be gone for a few days c: I believe, Luc, dawn, and I will lead... 16:59, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Lol, yes xD 17:06, July 25, 2013 (UTC)